


he keeps me warm

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, Exhibitionism, M/M, Top Josh, not that it really matters, something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this scene from broad city:</p><p>abbi: oh my god. is that lincoln?!<br/>lincoln: yep<br/>abbi: is he inside of you?!<br/>lincoln: yep<br/>ilana: (shrugs) i'm just keeping him warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	he keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for this! it's been /84 years/ since ive written smut or anything close to it

"Come on, Josh, _ngghhh,_ come on" Tyler drops his head against his shoulder and grinds down on Josh's lap, as Josh thrusts up into him, his fingers gripping Tyler's bony hipbones.

They aren't really dating (although Josh wishes nothing more than for it to actually happen) as much as they are fuckbuddies, but that's okay, because _Tyler Joseph_  is moaning above him, bouncing on his dick. Josh's lying on his back, stark naked, and he strains his head to look at Tyler properly- Tyler's got a soft cotton shirt on, one side hanging off of his shoulder. It makes Josh want to lean up and mark his skin until it's dark with a hickey, but he refrains from it. 

It's lazy fucking, nothing hard or rough. It's almost comfy in a way that's weird, since Tyler's  _still_ bouncing in his lap, rolling his hips, his hands roaming down to Josh's stomach. It feels like they've been here for hours, just rubbing off on each other. Josh really wants to come, but Tyler just looks like he wants to feel a dick in his ass. It's mid-afternoon, and they both have class in an hour.

"Tyler, you feel so good, _great_ even, but can we..." He trails off, just as he hears a somewhat familiar chime coming from Tyler's computer. Tyler turns his head to look at his laptop on his desk (while still bouncing on Josh's dick, honestly how does he do that), and he grins "Mark?!"

"Mark?!" Mark is Tyler's best friend. And while Josh is pretty fond of Mark too, he's the one who introduced them to each other anyways, he's not sure why Tyler's getting up to retrieve his laptop when he could be... like... riding Josh. 

"I totally forgot he was gonna call, it's gonna take me two seconds, I _swear"_ Tyler says. And Josh sits up in bed, frowning. Well, this kind of sucks- he looks pretty stupid with his hard dick out, still slick with lube, but he doesn't really mind. He knows that Tyler is hard too, and if it's only going to be a few minutes, maybe he can go grab a snack, and they can get back at it until they have class.

And so, he starts to get up, until Tyler stops him. He's got his laptop in his hands, and he raises an eyebrow "Where are you going?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to Mark..." Josh begins to say, confused, before Tyler shrugs "Yeah, but I can do that while I ride you. Multitasking is one of my many fortes" He grins devilishly at Josh, as Josh's jaw drops. He's going to talk to _Mark_ while _he_  fucks him? 

"Dude, come on, let me just rest my laptop on your stomach, it'll be five seconds" Tyler pushes Josh against the bed, as Josh nods. He really hates to admit this, but this is starting to sound kind of hot. Tyler answers Mark's call on Skype, and rests the laptop on Josh's stomach. He climbs back over Josh's thighs, and drops back onto Josh's still hard dick like it's nothing. Josh lets out one long moan at the feeling before he hears Mark's voice "Hey Tyler!"

"Mark! Best friend? What's up? Did you hear about that Lil Wayne concert tonight? We should totally go, tickets are only 50 bucks" He's still bouncing slightly, careful not to make any noise. Josh almost wants to thrust up and  _make_ him make some noise, but he also doesn't want to be kicked out of Tyler's dorm and never fuck Tyler again, so he just lies still. The laptop is hot under his skin, but he can hardly feel it- Tyler's clenching around his cock on purpose, grinning at Mark although it's meant for Josh. Tyler's well aware of what he's doing, and Josh wants to kiss Tyler until he's dizzy. 

"I have about negative two cents in my bank account. I spent all of my money on Taco Bell" Mark says, as Tyler scoffs "Didn't you get paid a week ago?" "Yeah, but Taco Bell is the only thing I ever eat" Tyler shrugs, and the shirt falls off his shoulder further- it takes physical effort for Josh not to sit up and kiss his skin- he grips Tyler's hipbones tighter, stifling a laugh when Tyler makes a face at Josh for a split second. 

"Fine, asshole. I guess I'll never be able to see Weezy" He sighs sadly, as Josh makes a face right back at him- he could totally go with him to see Lil Wayne. He thrusts up on a dare, wanting Tyler to notice him again, and it works- the camera shifts slightly, and he hears Mark's sharp intake of breath "Oh my god, is that Josh?!" 

Tyler rolls his eyes as Josh calls out "Yep". The camera doesn't get the view of, like, Josh's dick going into Tyler's ass, Tyler's shirt covers that, but Mark can see Josh's tattoos from where Josh is holding onto Tyler's hips. 

"Tyler... please don't tell me that he's inside of you" Josh replies back with another "Yep" and Tyler shrugs, pushing the shirt down his right shoulder even further. "I'm just keeping him warm"

"Isn't this weird?" Mark asks, although compared to Tyler's usual antics, this is nothing "Nah, let's keep talking about Weezy. I'm multitasking" "Yeah, but we're talking while... there's a dick in your ass" Josh laughs a little at that, because yeah, this is sort of ridiculous, but then Tyler grinds down to match Josh's thrust, and Josh is silenced. 

"Frankly, I'm a little offended that you're creeped out about this, Mark. But I can call you back" " _Yeah_ , please. Good luck, Josh" "Thanks!" Tyler waves goodbye to Mark, and then Josh hears the sound of the call ending. He thanks Jesus, even though Jesus would probably hate him for this. 

"You're such an asshole" Tyler narrows his eyes at Josh, lifting the laptop off of Josh's stomach. He places it next to them, but Josh shrugs as best as he can "It's okay. Can I be on top now? My balls are aching and we have class in an hour and I wanna come" Tyler looks like he wants to say 'no', but also, who would say no to Josh Dun fucking them into a mattress? So he agrees, and Josh flips them over with ease. He lifts Tyler's legs over his shoulders, and pulls out, only to slam back in. And yeah, the sound of Tyler practically  _howling_ at the feeling is totally worth having to sit through Tyler's call. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE I SAW THIS GIF FROM BROAD CITY (a show that EVERYONE should watch) AND I COULDNT HELP MYSELF
> 
> i havent watched that episode in forever and dont remember how it goes but i tried to make it as? realistic?? as possible. but its super OOC i just rekekfldg really wanted to write this i kno its out of character don't sue me. but writing angsty joshler all the time makes me wanna write fluffy and smutty joshler too. please sue me.


End file.
